Mind of the Force
by Jhopthewriter
Summary: The pilot Walker Codbrun has been stressed. After losing his arm, finding out a Jedi is his father, and breaking up with his girlfriend, things are difficult. After becoming the hero of the Rebel Alliance, along with Luke Skywalker, he is very popular, but that comes with downsides. But now he has a mission, which may help the Alliance. May the Force be with him. Green 7 sequel.
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

Mind of the Force

 _A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…_

 _Walker Codbrun and the Rebel Alliance are on the run! After the success of the Battle of Yavin, the Empire has made an attack on the secret Rebel base. But when they got there they found nothing, for the Rebels have evacuated to a secret base on the ice planet of Hoth. Walker however has been assigned on a mission to Lothal with Han Solo, Chewbacca, and a secret responder already on the planet. After Walker has found out that Obi-Wan Kenobi is his father, he learns more and more about the Force, with Luke too. Meanwhile, Darth Vader has been working tiredly trying to find the powerful duo and turn them over to the Dark Side._

"Alright kid, here it is. The planet of Lothal." Han Solo said in his Corellian accent. "You sure this responder is down there?" Han asked.

"They're down there. I can feel it." Walker Codbrun said. He was one of the heroes of the Rebel Alliance. He was known as "Green Fingers" because of his title, Green 7, and his quick maneuvering. Walker had just found out that the Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, was his father. He tried to talk to him, but he could never make contact with the old hermit. "Who is this person anyway? Are they even human?"

"I don't know. All I know is that they're a top ranking spy in the Rebellion." Walker answered. There was currently a blockade surrounding the planet, when an Imperial Officer called, _"What's your ID number and state your business here."_

"I don't have one." Han answered briefly, "My business is trading."

" _Trading is being embargoed at this point. We will send a boarding-"_

"That's not necessary, we have specific orders from…" Han was trying to make a convincing story, but it wasn't working. _"We're preceding with the boarding process."_

"What are we gonna do Han?" Walker worriedly asked.

"Chewie turn off the power." Chewbacca growled and went to the power generator. In a few seconds, all Walker could see was space. "OK kid, go hide in the compartments, I'll be there in a minute." Walker walked tried to walk to a compartment, but tripped and fell onto a chair. "Ah, crap." He muttered under his breath. He tried to feel for the compartment door and lifted it up to find Chewbacca sitting there. "Hey Chewie." Chewbacca growled, which probably meant hello. Walker got in, sat down, when Han threw two of some sort of breathing device into the compartment.

"Put those on, I'm about to turn the gas on." Walker and Chewbacca put on their breathing masks and a loud noise, which probably signaled the gas leakage that Han turned on, was heard. A few second later Han jumped in and closed the compartment. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna make this boarding party breath in the gas, then we're gonna get outta here." Han answered. Walker then heard a docking noise. "They're here." Walker exclaimed. "Don't panic kid, we got 'em trapped."

"I hope so." A few minutes passed, and they got out. The stormtroopers and the officers had all fainted, and were probably dead. Han turned off the gas and said, "Give it a few minutes, and it'll maybe go away."

"Are we gonna detach the boarding ship?" Walker asked.

"I forgot about that. Chewie go detach it!" In a few seconds Chewbacca detached it and he turned the power back on. "Alright, let's-" Han was cut off by the sound of TIE fighters. "Han, let's get to the cannons." They ran to the cannons and started the dogfight. There were about five TIEs and they started to rapid fire at the _Millennium Falcon._ "Alright kid, fire at the one on the starboard side, I got portside." Han ordered.

"They're coming in too fast! Their going in attack speed, we're gonna have to pace it up!" Walker shouted across the headset. Walker got one of the TIEs on his targeting computer and when it was ranged he started to shoot. He missed, "What did I just say! I missed 'cause of that!" Walker complained.

"Just friggin shut up kid!" Han shouted across the ship. "All I'm saying is they've gotten faster!" Walker responded to the comment. A TIE got onto the computer and Walker started to shoot at it. He hit it and it started to go out of control. It hit another TIE, destroying the first in the process, but only damaging the left wing on the other TIE fighter. Walker was about the shoot at it, but Han shot first. There were still three left, but reinforcements came. "I think they realized it's us Han."

"I've noticed." Instead of three there were now seven. "Are the deflector shields up?" Walker asked. "Why wouldn't they?" Han answered. Walker shot at a one of the ships, but his cannon jammed. "Han, my cannons jammed. What do I do?"

"We're making jump to lightspeed."

"You're abandoning the mission?" Walker inquired. "No…onto the planet." Han said daringly. "What?!" Walker screamed. "Forget about the fighters, just get to the cockpit." They ran to the cockpit, when Walker tripped and fell into a compartment. He tried not to say anything, but failed. He got out and went to the cockpit. "OK kid you ready?"

"This is suicide. We're gonna have to be in lightspeed for one millisecond!"

"Aaaaaand now!" In the wink of an eye they were on Lothal, about to crash into a ditch. "Pull up Han!" Walker shouted. They pulled up, skimming an area of water. They flew over to a spaceport in Capital City, and landed. "I'll go find the responder, you and Chewie stay here." Walker ordered.

"Wanna try and look a little less…conspicuous?" Walker currently wore a blue shirt, with a black vest, khaki pants, and a rebel insignia on the vest. He went into his quarters and changed into blue pants, a red tee shirt, a leather jacket, and some boots. He grabbed a comb and combed his hair up. He walked out into the streets trying not to look strange, and walked into a bar. He sat in a both, waiting for the respondent, since this was the rendezvous point. He waited for a while and got up. He walked over to the bar and asked for a drink. He gulped it down and walked outside. He walked by a weapons depot and went in. He had no current guns or anything on him and decided to buy something. He saw an E-33 carbine blaster rifle, and asked the storekeeper, "How much does this cost?"

"Three-hundred credits." He grumbled. "Can we bargain? I have one-hundred credits." Walker dealed.

"No, three-hundred take it or leave it." The storekeeper was a Twi'lek and wouldn't want anything else. "You _will_ take one-hundred credits." Walker tried to use the trick Obi-Wan had used three years ago on Tatooine. _Obi-Wan._ Walker kept on thinking about him over and over, but couldn't talk to him. The biggest question was _how_ he was born. He knew the Force conceived him, but how. He had kept his lightsaber in his quarters on the _Millennium Falcon_ because he didn't want to attract attention. He felt a special connection to it. "I _will_ take one-hundred credits." The storekeeper repeated. Walker paid and took the rifle out of the store. He walked outside and sat on a bench. Walker waited and waited, until he saw a hooded figure walking into the bar. He got up and walked in, and sat a distance from the person. He asked for a shot of grog, and walked over to the hooded figure. "Blue harvest is key." Walker said. He said something in code, which meant that he was the other responder. "It unlocks the heart of farms." The responder had a feminine voice, and Walker wanted to see what was under the hood. "We must get to a more secretive location." She also had a Coruscantian accent, which Walker found slightly attractive. They walked out of the bar and into an alley.

"Is she here?" Walker asked. "No, not yet. She'll be here in about one hour." The mysterious woman replied. "Why did you come this early?" Walker asked.

"Because we would need to make contact and all of that stuff." She answered briefly. "Can you please take off your hood? I feel like I can't trust you." Walker was a bit worried that this was a trap and that this was a stormtrooper. "There could be cameras, and besides, what about you? Your probably number one on the most wanted list." She gruffly replied. "You like me, don't you?" Walker joked. He could tell that her cheeks were as red as the lava on Mustafar, and she took her hood off. She was beautiful. She had blonde hair that was in a huge bun, green eyes that shined like the finest jewel, and tanned skin. She wore a cropped turtleneck, tight pants, combat boots, hoop earrings, and wore small amounts of makeup. "Your…" Walker was speechless at her.

"OK now you can trust me. And no, I don't like you."

"Where is Sabine anyway?" Walker asked. "She's over there." Walker looked behind himself and saw a woman wearing pink Mandalorian armor. "So you are the responders for my info. Who are you?"

"I'm Walker Codbrun, pilot of-" Walker was cut off, "I don't need an introduction, I know who you are." Sabine sneered.

"I'm Courtney Wolf, First Class spy. Now where are the plans?" She hissed. "What plans?" Walker asked. "Were you debriefed?" "Not really." Walker asked embarrassed. "The plans for the Super Star Destroyer, _Executor_."

"Thing is…I don't have it." Sabine blurted out. "Where are they?" Courtney asked. "In my droid, Chopper." "Then lets get moving!" Walker boldly ordered.

 **A/N OK guys, welcome to Minds of the Force! As I promised, these chapters are a bit longer. You may or may not like every single freaking reference I made (Sabine Wren, Chopper, gassing the Falcon, jumping to light speed, Lothal in general.) But I thought it would be cool to do that. I didn't include Ezra or Canan because…Long story short they might not survive Rebels. Hope you Follow, Fave, and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Old Friends

Sabine, Walker, and Courtney made their way to a landing platform, where they were approached by several stormtroopers. "Excuse me, this is a restricted zone. You must leave."

Walker looked over the troopers shoulder and saw a VCX-100 freighter that looked in rough shape. "You _will_ let us through." Walker said, waving his hand.

"I… No stranger tells me what to do. You're under arrest for disrespe-" He was cut off by Walker shooting his E-33 in the guards chest. "Run!" Walker yelled. Sabine and Courtney ran onto the ship, while Walker held off the incoming stormtroopers. He sprinted onto the ship, and they took off. "Where are we going and where is the droid?" Walker cautiously asked.

"They're at our secret retreat, in the mountains. We'll be there in a sec." She took of her helmet, revealing tanned skin, almond shaped, brown eyes, and short orange and purple hair. "Wow, you're a sight for sore eyes." Walker one-lined. She looked at him and said, "You're a real nerfherder, aren't you?" At that comment, Walker smirked. He walked back into the crew's quarters and walked into a room. He picked up a transmission receiver, and Obi-Wan popped up. Except much, much younger. He went on and on about the Jedi and not going back to the Temple, none of which Walker knew about. He turned it off and walked into another room and saw the crudest looking drawing ever. It was a boy fighting some sort of creature. "Like my art?" Sabine asked.

Walker cringed when he saw Sabine. He had seen two pretty girls in one day. It was a good day for him. "Who are those two?"

"Friends. Not that you would care."

"How long have you done graffiti?" Walker asked "All of my life. The Empire took my family, and I joined this Rebel cell."

"Rebel cell?"

"It's what the Rebels were before the Alliance was formed. Long story." She told. Courtney yelled, "We're here!" They landed and walked out to find a camp. "Sabine, is that you?" Shouted a scruffy, barbaric accent. "It's me Zeb. Where's Hera, I need Chopper." This "Zeb" was under a land speeder working on the engine, when he rolled out. He was a towering figure, with purple fur on him in some places. "What are you?" Walker asked, astounded at this creature.

"I'm a Lasat, thank you very much. Hera's making dinner, and Chop's powered down for the night."

"Can we power him back on?" Sabine asked.

"I've tried and he won't budge." Zeb answered.

"Are Lasat's extinct?" Walker interrupted. Zeb pulled him by the collar and growled, "Listen, don't ask any more questions or even say anything. OK?"

"OK." He dropped Walker onto the ground. He looked over and saw Courtney coming out. Her hair was flowing down to her lower back, and it was very curly. She was putting on red lipstick when she asked, "Where's the droid?"

"Asleep," Sabine responded, "You'll have to stay for the night."

"These plans better be worth it." Zeb led them into a kitchen area, where there were three bowls of soup waiting for someone to eat them.

"Hera," Zeb yelled, "We're gonna need two more bowls of grub!" "Alright!" Hera yelled back. A few minutes passed and everyone was eating. The soup was really good, and everyone, especially Hera, was asking Walker about piloting. "How many battles have you been in?" Hera asked.

"Twenty, maybe thirty. Too many to count." Walker cockily answered. "How many TIE's you shot down?" Zeb cunningly asked. "Mh…. Maybe… A Thousand." Walker laughed at his remark.

"Can you be anymore cocky?" Courtney sneered.

"No, but I can be a fantastic jokester." Everyone laughed, except Courtney. "I'm finished. Thank you for the wonderful meal Hera." Courtney then walked off. "What's up with her?" Sabine asked.

"Oh, she just likes me. That's all. I'll go talk to her." He got up and walked out, to find Courtney sitting on a rock, looking at the moon. "Hey blondie, I-" She put a pistol in his face and said, "Don't ever call me that again, K?"

"Alright ma'am, don't be so hasty." Walker was acting like Han was around Leia. Over the past few months, he and Leia started to fight, and she started to take interest in Han. Walker didn't care. He started to think what Han felt back on the Death Star three years ago.

"Don't call me hasty. Your just so…"

"What? Handsome. Charming. Heroic."

"Your some man Walker Codbrun."

"And you're some woman Courtney Wolf." Walker was getting closer to her, and she was getting close to him. "I hate you." She said. "Then why are you coming closer?"

"Because, I-" They came into a kiss. Walker kept on, until a droid came out, and bumped into Walker. He looked at it and thought it was the most ugly droid ever. It was an astromech, not shaped like Artoo, with an orange top, two blue eyes and a black one, and dozens of mechanisms on it's lower half. It started to garble and growl at Walker for bumping into him. "Hera! I found your droid!" Walker yelled. They went inside and Sabine hooked it up to a hologram imager.

"Here are your plans. They are on this hologram and when plugged in, it will produce the schematics for the _Executor._ " Sabine explained.

"I guess we'll be on our way." Courtney announced. "Is that lipstick on your chin?" Sabine asked Walker. "No…" They all laughed, and Hera led Walker and Courtney to two speeders.

"Ride these into town, sell them, and leave. Make sure to give the money to the Alliance. May the Force be with you."

"Thanks Hera." They both said, and they were off.

V-V-V-V

Han was getting tired of waiting for Walker. It had been the whole day, and all he did was play derjarik with Chewbacca. It got boring, and eventually he had to get some fresh air.

"Can you pause that for me?" Han asked Chewbacca. Chewbacca did so, and Han walked outside. "Hey Walker." He talked into his comlink. He hadn't used it all day because he thought this mission would be short. Of course Walker was still riding and didn't respond. Han was getting worried that he may not come back. The past few months, Han did almost nothing. If nothing is going on countless missions, when he wanted to get to Jabba and pay him. But that would probably never happen, with him being recently promoted to captain. He sometimes wished he had never met Luke and the old wizard. He never got his name, and just called him the Professor or the Wizard.

"Hey Chewie," Han yelled, walking onto the _Falcon,_ "get the ship ready for takeoff. He and that responder should be here any minute." Chewbacca roared signaling, "OK" and Han just waited. He waited about an hour, and he saw Walker and a girl. A very pretty girl. They walked onboard and Han asked, "Who's the girl?"

"I'm the respondent." Courtney replied.

V-V-V-V

Walker brought her to her assigned quarters, which was Walker's bed, while he would sleep on the medic bed. It was already night, and Courtney decided to get ready for bed. The door was shut and Walker played derjarik with Chewbacca. He moved his alien and Chewbacca moved his, beating him. Derjarik was a funny game; Walker wasn't good at it though.

"Hey Han, when are we taking off?" Walker asked.

"In a few minutes. I've gotta fix some stuff in the cockpit, and then we're off of this rock."

"Look!" Walker exclaimed. A squad of stormtroopers came up and started to fire at the _Millennium Falcon_. Han pressed a button, shooting lasers at the stormtroopers, taking out a few. But the real trouble came when they set up a machine gun. They started to rapid fire, when Han yelled, "Chewie, get up here! We're taking off!" Courtney came in and asked, "What's all of the commotion?"

"We're getting outta here, that's what." Han pressed a few buttons and they took off. "Just go into lightspeed!" Walker yelled.

"There's a blockade, remember?" Han said gritting his teeth. Ten TIE fighters started to come at them, and he ordered Walker, "Get to the cannon, we'll be in lightspeed shortly. He ran to the cannon that worked, put on the headset, and started to fire. His mechanical arm was jammed.

"Crap, I knew I should have gotten the flesh installed." It was very difficult to maneuver a cannon with one arm, but he still prevailed. He shot down three fighters, before they made the jump to lightspeed. He ran to the cockpit, where the group was.

"Now that's some piloting." Courtney exclaimed.

"Best pilot in the Rebellion." Han cockily said. Walker looked at him with a hard look, "Second best… Maybe third." Han corrected.

"Who's the third?" Courtney asked.

"Were you debriefed?" Walker joked.

"Ha, ha. But really, who are they?" "Luke Skywalker. He's got a long story." "We've got time." The group told Courtney of their adventures with Luke, the journey on the Death Star, the Battle of Yavin, how Obi-Wan was Walker's father, and a bunch of other stuff. They eventually got out of hyperspace and saw Hoth.

 **A/N So…many…references. OK that chapter took a long time to write and now I'm tired. I have Spring Break and won't be uploading for a while and you might not see any Chapter 3 for a few days. I loved the Rebels references, but no Kanan or Ezra :( And do I see a romance blossoming between Courtney and Walker? We'll see it grow, wilt, and…. grow so more. Bye guys. P.S I'm going to Disney World and my families beach house for Spring Break.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Cold Bothers Me Anyway

"There it is," Han said, "Hoth. Once we get down their, it ain't gonna be as sunny as Lothal." "You bet." Walker muttered. They began their descent, and the first thing Walker saw was snow.

"Quite a peculiar place to put a base." Courtney said, still in her PJs. "It's well hidden that's for sure." Han said, getting cold. They saw a cave, with defenses around, and assumed it was the base. They flew in and landed. Han opened the ramp, and they walked out. Walker immediately started to freeze. "Gosh, it's cold." Courtney was still getting ready, and she walked out wearing the same thing that she had on Lothal. Walker walked over to the deck officer and asked, "Where are my quarters?"

"Let me get a guard to show you."

"No, I can find my way around. Thanks anyway."

"Your room is next to the South entrance, next to the right wing-" Walker already walked off and started to explore. He started to get colder by the minute, and he saw Luke. "Hey Luke." Walker tried to smile, but his muscles were probably frozen. "Hey Walker, you look cold." "Yeah you bet. This ain't like anything I've seen before. The base is nice."

"Yeah they built it a few weeks ago. Want me to show you your quarters?"

"Yeah, s-sure." Walker said. Luke led Walker through a bunch of hallways carved out of ice. Walker had never seen anything like this. It was truly amazing, especially how they got it done in a few weeks. Walker was led to an iron door, and Luke pressed a button, opening it. "There you are. See you later Walker."

"Bye Luke. Thanks for doing this."

"Anytime. See you." He walked away, and Walker walked into his new room. It was smaller than the one on Yavin, but was cozier. Walker opened his closet, and saw an arrangement of clothes. They were his, of course, but the first he grabbed was a brown parka. He changed out of his clothes, and into winter clothes, and walked out. He now wore a red tee shirt, covered by two sweaters, a scarf, his brown parka, cargo pants, and winter boots. He asked where everything was, and ended up in the control room. He saw General Rieekan, whom he had met as a boy, and Leia. He and Leia and broken apart the last few months. He felt like she _needed_ him, and she felt like she didn't. Eventually their arguments turned into fights, and so on. He hadn't seen her in almost five weeks, but it was good to see her again. Her hair was not in its usual bun hairstyle, but in a crown braid. She wore winter clothes instead of her normal white dress, and she looked at Walker. "Hey Princess." Walker said, not trying to sound awkward. "Hello captain, how was the mission?"

"It was fine. Courtney has the plans."

"Who's this, Courtney?" She inquired.

"The respondent. She actually was a great help. I couldn't have done it without her. Thank you for recommending me for the job."

"You are one of the top ranked men in the Alliance, so I thought it'd be necessary." She said, in a commanding tone. They didn't stay bitter at each other, but yet remained in the friend zone. Walker had noticed that Han had taken a liking to Leia, which Walker was okay with. He was looking at someone else right now. "Where is everything?" Walker asked, trying to start a conversation. "Here's a holomap. It'll take you wherever, so just type where you want to go, and it'll guide you." The holomap was about the size of a brick, and was very light. "Thanks, Your Highness." With that, he walked off and tried to look for Luke and Han. He looked all over and couldn't find them. He asked the deck officer, "Where's Captain Solo and Commander Skywalker?"

"They're on their patrol, and from the looks of things, you should be with the Snowspeeder crew."

"What's a snowspeeder?" The officer obviously wasn't listening and walked off. Walker typed in "Garage" on the holomap, and it led him to a room full of ships. He saw Wedge and a few other pilots working on the "snowspeeders" and decided to help. He walked over and a young pilot approached him. "Are you Walker Codbrun?" the pilot asked, and Wedge yelled, "Janson, don't bother the captain. He's just here to help, right?" Walker nodded, grabbed a wrench, and started to work. These speeders weren't similar to anything that Walker had ever worked with, and he kept on asking questions. The other pilots started to joke that he was the best pilot, but couldn't fix a simple speeder. But when Courtney walked in, they all fell silent. A few of the younger pilots started to whistle and ooh at her, and she ignored it. "Your wanted in the control room." She said. She still wore the same clothes, and Walker asked, "You cold in… that?" She started to blush, "N-no, just a little chilled, that's all." They walked to the control room, where he was led to General Rieekan. "Codbrun," He shook his hand, "I want you to scout the perimeter and call back any remaining scouting parties."

"Yes sir. But what about the snow, it's getting pretty bad out there."

"Your right. I suppose Janson and Antilles could do it. They actually have no fear when assigned a mission." Walker turned around, staring at Rieekan, "Where's my flight suit?"

V-V-V-V

He was led to a room, with orange clothes inside. These weren't his usual A-Wing clothes, but it would do. These were a little uncomfortable though. He got into his clothes, walked to the hanger, and begun his mission. The snow was starting to pick up, but Walker wasn't afraid. He started to send out transmissions to call back the scouts, and they all received them. Except Luke. His comlink wasn't receiving anything and Walker was a bit worried. He stayed out a few more minutes to try and find him, but the snow was so heavy, he couldn't see. And he crashed. He thought he saw the sun, but it was the white ground. He crashed and was unconscious for a few minutes. He woke up and pushed the speeders glass door open. He tried to walk, but immediately fell down. He thought he saw another person moving, but he fell unconscious again.

" _Walker. Walker. Wake up son. Wake up."_ Said Obi-Wans voice in Walkers mind.

He woke up and tried to call for him, but fell unconscious again. Apparently the impact of the crash was really hard, and he had a concussion. He woke up again and tried to move his robotic arm, but only moved a couple of feet. He heard the body next to him start calling out for Obi-Wan, and he could tell it was Luke.

"Luke, Luke, wake up. It's m-me." Walker fell unconscious again, and was woken up by the sound of Han's voice. "H-Han?" Walker muttered. He saw Han stuffing Walker into some sort of animal, and hoped he wouldn't endure the same fate. He did though. In it's slimy, moist guts, he fell asleep and started to dream. He dreamed that he was sitting on a rock in space and he saw Obi-Wan sitting across from him, and asked, "Obi-Wan, is that you?"

"Yes it is Walker. I have a few things to tell you."

"It better not be that my mom is-"

"Nothing to do with the sort. I want to tell you that you must go to the Dagobah system with Luke to be trained as Jedi. You will be instructed by my old master Yoda."

"Okay, anything else?" Walker was a little weary of Obi-Wan, since they didn't talk much.

"Take this seriously Walker. If you want to become a Jedi you must see Yoda to be trained. One more thing."

"Is it about our relation?"

"Yes. The Force conceived you. That means the Force is technically your mother."

"How did I… you know?"

"The Force showed up in the form of a woman, and she conceived you. I never knew her name, but the night you were born, a woman showed up on my doorstep, saying she was carrying a child and it must be delivered. I let her in and she gave birth to the child. She told me that I was the father and you were my son. Then she disappeared. That is how you were born."

"Wow… just… wow." Walker was amazed at the abilities of the Force. "It is very shocking and you are awakening. Goodbye son."

"Wait, Obi-Wan, I have so much to ask!" Walker woke up in a tube of water, like he did on Yavin after his crash, and saw Leia, Han, Chewbacca, the droids, and Courtney. Walker saw Luke in a tube next to him and saw him asleep, when the medic droid pressed a little lever against the tube and Walker started to float up.

 **A/N Sorry for the wait, but Disney World was amazing. Hollywood Studios was decked out in Star Wars stuff and I saw the Star Wars fireworks, which was timed to some brilliant John Williams music. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Date

"Master Luke and Master Walker, it's so good to see you fully functional again!" Threepio exclaimed, while Walker and Luke were sitting on their cots. Artoo beeped, wishing them well two, which made Walker smile. Han, Leia, the droids, Chewbacca, and Courtney walked in, "How ya feelin kid?" Han asked, "You don't look so bad to me. In fact, you two look like you could pull the ears off of a gundark."

"Thanks to you. I could've never seen you guys again." Walker breathed out. Han started to walk out and had a conversation with Leia, when Courtney walked over, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. It was a rough landing."

Luke leaned over, "You could say that again." Their conversation was cut off by Leia calling Han a scruffy looking nerfherder.

"Who's scruffy looking?" Han asked, now looking at Luke, "I must've hit pretty close to hit her up. Right kid?"

"You can say that again." Walker muttered.

"Well I guess you don't know everything about women?" Leia leaned in and kissed Luke for a few seconds, leaving everyone dumbstruck. She walked out, and Walker joked, "What about me?"

"Alright." Courtney said, annoyed. She grabbed Walker by the collar and smooched him, and left.

"What women." Walker said. The group left, and Luke asked Walker, "Where's Dagobah?"

"Lemme guess, Obi-Wan asked you to go to Dagobah, with me, to see Yoda."

"How did you know?"

"Same dream. The inside of a Tauntaun is kind of comfortable." Luke chuckled at the joke, and they continued talking.

V-V-V-V

Han walked into the control room, seeing everyone gathered around a computer. "What's goin' on?"

"We've picked up a transmission." Rieekan gruffly replied, "It's an Imperial."

"Let me and Chewie check it out. It's bound to be something." He and Chewbacca walked to the tauntaun habitat, and asked for clearance. "Where too?" The supervisor asked.

"I have orders from Rieekan to go look at something. I'll be right back." Han responded, not wanting to start a conversation. Han got on his, but Chewbacca was having some trouble. Being over seven feet tall was difficult in some situations, especially trying to get on a tauntaun. They eventually rode out to the location and saw a black robot floating in the air. It looked like a jellyfish and Darth Vader had a baby, then they sold it to the Empire. It was a probe droid, which probably meant the Empire knew they were there. The two hid behind an ice ridge, and waited for something to happen. Chewbacca got impatient, and popped his head over the ridge, with the probe shooting at him. Han was across from Chewbacca, since he had snuck over, and shot first. It was easily destroyed, but something seemed strange about it. Han contacted base and told them about it. They assumed it was an Imperial probe droid, trying to find the base, and it was. The comlink conversation ended with General Rieekan ordering the evacuation process to start. Han was a little bit annoyed, for them evacuating right after the base was constructed and his ship needed major repairs. He was Han Solo though. He could do anything.

V-V-V-V

Since evacuation had been ordered, Walker had been spending as much time with Courtney as possible. She would be shipped of to Bespin for an espionage mission and Walker would go to Dagobah for his training. They both really started to like each other, and Walker asked while they were eating lunch, "Wanna go out some time?"

"Like a date?" She was obviously open to the idea. "Yeah, kind of. You, me, and no one else."

"How would we get the time to?"

"I have my ways." Walker smirked. She was wearing the same outfit, as always, and Walker kept on pestering her about it. It was simply not enough for the cold weather. The temperature was getting down to -60 Fahrenheit!

"I would like that. Just you and me for a date." She responded to the idea. "When would we do it? Evacuation is tomorrow."

"How about… tonight?"

"Against curfew? I can't do that." One thing Walker didn't like was how strict she was. She said she had never broken protocol in her life. She was about too. They decided to meet at Walker's quarters one minute past curfew, and would walk around the base. Curfew was right after dinner, but the good thing was that the member could just hang out in their room. They met up, with Walker wearing his usual winter attire, and he said to her, "Your absolutely astonishing." She wore a cropped red fur jacket, white leggings, cropped tank top, boots, and she wore her hair down. She wore more makeup than usual, which Walker opposed. "Lets begin, shall we?" She asked. They began their walk, and were approached by a guard, "What are you two doing out here? It's past curfew."

"We've been assigned to go to General Rieekans quarters for evacuation orders." Courtney lied.

"Alright, but where's your pass?" Walker was starting to sweat bullets, and he used the Force.

"You _will_ let us through with no questions."

"I will let you through with no questions." He repeated. He walked by and Courtney said, "Maybe we should go back, it could happen again." Walker looked at her and decided he would follow her. He was led to a secret closet, and they got inside. "Comfy." Courtney said, trying to brighten up the date.

"This isn't the ideal date, but it'll do." Walker and Courtney started to talk, when they heard Leia talking to Han. "Quick, get up." Courtney ordered, "Kiss me."

"Wait, what?" Walker was astounded that she said that, but gladly did it. He brought her into a passionate kiss, and Leia opened the door.

"What are you doing captain?" She asked, very angry and confused at the same time.

"We were… bonding."

"That's enough bonding time for you captain. You're being moved to patrol duty, with extra hours."

"Leia, we're evacuating tomorrow." Han reminded.

"Your punishment will be decided when we get to a suitable facility." With that she strutted away, and Han asked, "What were you two doing?"

"We needed a distraction." Courtney gruffly responded.

"Is that what you call a distraction?" Han sneered, "You two were making out!"

"I was rushed." Courtney angrily replied. "Whatever you say." Han walked away, and Courtney asked, "Can I stay with you for the night. All of my things are packed away and my room was discharged." Walker wanted to say no but said, "I'll sleep on the floor." They walked back to Walkers room, which was a mess, and they got ready for bed. Courtney tied a shirt around Walkers eyes so he wouldn't get any ideas, then Walker did the same. He did so because he was a very private person. Courtney wore a knotted shirt and leggings and Walker wore a Tee shirt and his boxers. He made himself a cot out of the mess, which was actually pretty comfortable. He woke up in the middle of the night, and tried to pack up quietly, but failed and stepped on a number of things, since it was dark. Courtney still didn't wake up and Walker continued to pack. He finished, but he had to pack up his cot. He had nowhere to sleep, and decided to make a cot out of his one bag. He used it as a pillow and tried to grab a blanket, but grabbed Courtney's leg. She got up and looked at him and said, "You've got some nerve." She went back to sleep and Walker tried to sleep without the blanket. He was freezing, and had nothing else to do. He got inside of his bag. He almost fit, but his head didn't fit. It was all right, and he slept. He woke up, and didn't see Courtney. He saw a note and it said, _"Walker, I left to go eat breakfast early. When you read this I'll probably be waiting in the hangar. Love, Courtney W. P.S Look in a mirror, I left a surprise."_ Walker was worried about what this surprise was, and saw a pink lip mark on his right cheek. Walker rubbed it off, and went to go see Luke, who was getting ready for evacuation. He came to Luke and asked, "Is my uniform here?"

"It's right over there. Get it on, were taking off in an hour." Walker got his on, which was basically a X-Wing uniform, and walked to the hangar. He also got a helmet like Luke's. It had his name on the sides and had the picture of an A-Wing above the goggles. When he got to the hangar, he saw his speeder, which had a copilot. His name was Zev Senesca, whom Walker had met once. Courtney came over to Walker and asked, "Did you see my surprise?"

"Yeah, thanks. Wanna give me another, for good luck?"

"Why not?" She pecked him on the cheek, and he got in his speeder. They were going to take off early, because a scout report said the AT-AT walkers were coming in early. Walker had overheard the plan, which he was not really involved in. Other than being the pilot, he had to make sure that the gunner was in position to fire the harpoon on the AT-AT. They started to fly out, and Walker was not scared. He was ready.


	5. Chapter 5: Emotion

Walker only knew two things about snowspeeders. They weren't as moveable as an A-wing and they had towcables. Walker was interested why, but Zev told him he would find out. Luke was telling everyone to get into attack formation, when Luke's copilot said he was having some trouble. They flew over the horizon and saw the AT-ATs. They were massive and Walker wished he could drive one.

"Alright, I'm going in." Walker announced, as he flew in between the legs of an AT-AT. He started to fire, but the shields were too strong for blaster fire. Apparently only Y-Wing bombers could penetrate the surface of an AT-AT, and Walker wondered why they couldn't use them. Walker tried going in again, but saw three other walkers, which threw him off. The battlefield on the surface was an absolute mess. It looked like a base had vomited over the snowy tundra of Hoth. Walker flew over and under a few AT-ATs drawing their fire, but the main walker fired at a snowspeeder, firing it down. Luke then ordered, since he was the group's leader, "Rogue Group, use your harpoons and towcables. Go for the legs, it may be our only shot."

Walker saw Luke try and fly around, and saw him get hit by an AT-AT. Hopefully Luke wasn't hurt, although it looked like he had been cooked pretty badly. Walker saw the ground forces trying to make a last stitch effort, which proved futile. Walker also saw another speeder get shot down, when Luke ordered Wedge to go in and harpoon the first AT-AT. Walker saw Wedge fly through the legs of one, and the harpoon of his speeder went out. His speeder started to fly around the walker a few times, and they detached. The AT-AT tried to walk, but fell over, making it useless. The rebel troops started to advance to overtake the walker, but Walker flew in and started rapid firing at the walker's corpse. It blew up in an epic explosion, sending shockwaved around Hoth.

"Walker," Luke ordered, "go set up for harpooning the second walker, I'll cover you."

"Alright, may the Force be with you." Walker responded, not trying to sound nervous. Walker turned on his turbo boosters, when Luke fell behind. They flew right between the legs, "Go cable!" Walker shouted. Zev shot the cable, and it was a success. Walker tried to copy what Wedge did, but he forgot to signal detaching the cable. He went around a few times and started to fly up. Although the Walker tripped, the back of the snowspeeder was ripped out like the back of a car axel, killing Zev. Walker was airborne for about ten seconds and crashed about two hundred feet from the battlefield. He climbed out and noticed his cyborg arm was black from the melted glove. It had probably been burned when the speeder was destroyed. In total there had been four AT-AT's. Now only one remained, which carried General Veers, who led the ground attack. The first one had been destroyed by Wedge, the second by Walker, and the third Luke. Walker saw a figure hanging from the third AT-AT, and then they fell to the ground. It blew up and fell over. That was obviously Luke. Walker then heard a loud explosion. He took off his helmet and saw the worst. The power generator had been destroyed. They had lost the battle. Walker dropped his helmet and walked away from it.

V-V-V-V

Courtney had gotten on the transport with all of her things. She sat in her seat, and a tear flowed down her cheek. The GR-75 transport was crammed, since there were only three transports, and she had to sit next to General Rieekan.

"What's wrong Wolf? Are you cold?" He joked. It didn't work, and Courtney looked at him. She replied, "No General. I'm just…"

"Sad? I know how you feel."

"Really? How?" She asked.

"I just lost a battle and a lot of good men." He started to stare off, and made Courtney think for a second. If they had lost, then Walker was probably dead. She stood up and asked, "What's the report of the pilots General?"

"There's nothing in yet, sorry." She sat back down and leaned over in her seat. She started to cry, which left her cheeks stained with her makeup and left her face all puffy. She didn't want to lose her love, especially after she had just met him. She went to sleep and saw something weird in her dreams. She was outside in a desert next to some sort of mobile fortress. She was wearing what she wore when she first met Walker, and saw him talking to a child about twenty feet away. The child looked about twelve, and a teenager walked out. She looked exactly like Courtney, even her sense of style did.

"Dad, Cardinal has broken down." Apparently this girl was Walker's daughter and what seemed like her child also. The boy ran into the fortress and shouted, "I need to go to Tosche Station! Dad, can you take me by real quick?"

"Sure Harrison," Walker answered, "Victoria, make sure you help mom with the food."

"Alright dad, just make sure Harrison doesn't blow up Cardinal." Harrison brought out an old R2 unit that was painted red and black. Walker and the boy put the droid on their speeder and rode off. Courtney woke up, to find the general in her face.

"We're here. Wake up, you've got to get to your transport to Bespin."

V-V-V-V

Walker was prepping his A-Wing for his travel to Dagobah, when Luke walked up.

"Nice piloting. Sorry about the crash, but that was pretty wizard."

"Thanks for being my commander. You can be my wingman anytime." Walker looked at him and said, "So… Dagobah."

"Let's get goin', shall we?" Walker got into his A-Wing and took off. They were on the other side of the planet, since the Imperial Fleet was gathered here, and Walker set his course, to the almost unknown Dagobah system. He was flying and he heard Artoo and Luke bantering. Artoo was whining about not regrouping and Luke was calming him down. Walker announced, "I'm jumping to lightspeed. See you there." He presed a few buttons, and he was in a blue tunnel of a supernova.

V-V-V-V

The trip in space was a bit rough for Leia. They had been chased, shot at, hit by a few asteroids, and were still in the asteroid field. They were maneuvering left and right, trying to avoid anything that was a threat. She saw multiple TIE fighters being hit by asteroids and exploding in their face. Threepio was probably going to over circuit because this might be the most exhilarating thing in his life, but Han could do without C-3PO for a few minutes. Han was looking at a huge crater in the surface of an asteroid and he decided to go in.

"I hope you know what your doing." Leia muttered. "Yeah, me too." They flew in and landed, which was quite refreshing for Leia's standards. Han shouted from across the controls, "I'm shutting all power down except for the emergency systems." Threepio asked if that would shut him down, which Leia wanted, but Han said he needed to help with the ship. Leia got up to go lay down, but fell over because of the shaking of the asteroid. She thought she fall flat on her face, but instead she was in Han's arms. Leia didn't feel comfortable around Han and asked to be let go. Han snorted, "Don't get excited."

"Captain, being held by you isn't quite enough to get me excited." She sneered at Han, who replied, "Sorry sweatheart, ain't got time for anything else." He walked off with a devilish grin, which made Leia even angrier. She got up and went to the engine room to fix some of the valves that had been damaged, and got to work. She started to weld and weld, and eventually got finished. She patched in up and tried to pull the ever to activate, but it wouldn't budge. Han walked in and tried to help, but was shunned by Leia. She thought of him as rash and reckless, which she didn't like in a man. Walker wasn't that. He was kind and prepared for everything. She wished she didn't fight with him, but he was acting weird. He always went on and on about becoming a Jedi and talking about Obi-Wan. She all thought it was nonsense and tried to ignore it. She probably would never get back with Walker because he had taken interest in another woman. When Han tried to help, but was pushed away by Leia. "Sorry Your Worship, I was only trying to help." Han said.

"Please stop calling me that? Just for five minutes."

"Sorry…Leia."

"Your difficult sometimes." Leia tried to converse, but Han countered, "Me? Difficult? You could be nicer too you know. Sometimes you think I'm alright."

"Sometimes," Leia bantered, "when you're not acting like a… scoundrel."

"Scoundrel? Scoundrel. I like the sound of that." He started to massage Leia's hands and she said to stop. Han asked why and she said, "My hands are dirty." Han looked at her confused and said, "My hands are dirty too. What are you afraid of?" _Everything._ "Afraid? You think I'm afraid?" She asked, with her hands starting to tremble.

"You're trembling." Han flirted. "No…I'm just-"

"Admit it, you're afraid because you don't have enough scoundrels in your life." They started to get closer and Leia said, "I like nice men." Han smiled and said, "I'm a nice man."

Leia was against the control panel, "No, you're not. You're a-" They came into a kiss. It was probably the best kiss in Leia's life, maybe better than the ones with Walker. Threepio ran in and shouted, "Sir, sir! I've isolated the reverse power couplink!" Threepio had interrupted romantic moments many times, and it became a trait of his. "Thanks." Han muttered under his breath. Threepio cheerfully responded, "Thank you sir!" With the moment spoiled, Leia went to lie down.

 **A/N Okay I'm not skipping Dagobah, just skipping the scenes to get dialogue and romance from Han and Leia. Sorry for going from war torn battle to romantic makeout session. Thanks for reading and see you soon.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Little Green Guy

Walker pulled out of lightspeed and saw a green, misty planet. Walker asked over his comlink, "Is that it?"

"Yep, that's Dagobah. I'm not picking up any cities or technology. There are lots of life-forms." Luke said across the comlink. "Hopefully we'll find this Yoda. Lot's of clouds down there, are you sure there is a suitable landing platform?"

"I hope so." Luke muttered. They sped into the atmosphere into Dagobah, and Walker heard Artoo beeping frantically. Walkers A-Wing alarms and other noises started to go off, which started to make Walker panic. Walker could hear Luke shouting things to Artoo, but it was too late. Walker saw a tree and tried to pull up, but crashed into a tree. He unbuckled his safety belt and tried to get up. He had been in a situation like this before, and it didn't end well, with Walker losing his arm. He felt the crashed ship start to move, and his ship fell out of the tree. He was still in the cockpit, and tried to open up the A-Wing. He felt a splash and figured out that he was submerging. He tried to turn on the engines, but they failed since they were in water. He saw a giant creature swim by, which was going towards a droid that looked like Artoo.

" _Oh well, Artoo was a good droid."_ Walker thought. He saw the creature bite Artoo, but saw a flash, which probably meant he spit the little droid out. Walker felt his ship hit the bottom of the lake and assumed he was a good twenty feet down under. He sat for a few minutes and waited for something to happen. He moved his foot to the left and felt it touch something. He grabbed it and it was Obi-Wans lightsaber. "I thought I left it on the _Falcon_?" He pondered. He also opened one of the compartments and found a Rebel magazine. Since the Battle of Yavin, he had been in almost every issue. It was from a few days ago, and he opened it. He flippled through the pages, and saw a picture of him and Courtney. The advertisement said, " _New Rebel couple? Walker Codbrun and Courtney Wolf, a spy, have apparently started a relationship."_ Walker put it back into the compartment and felt a sudden jolt. It felt like he was moving up, and he was. The ship finally came to the surface and he opened the compartment up. He could tell someone, or something, used the Force to pull him up. He looked around and didn't see anything. He saw a camp set up by Luke and Artoo, and decided he should get all of his things out. He pulled out two duffle bags and jumped his way over to the camp, trying to not fall into the water. He set his stuff down and asked, "Where did you change?" He now wore khaki clothes that looked nice and brand new.

"Over there by that tree." He walked over and changed into cargo pants, a red tank top, boots, and his rebel insignia jacket. He walked back over to see a small shadow standing on a rock. He grabbed for his E-33, but Luke grabbed his blaster first. The creature looked like nothing Walker had ever seen. It was a green thing, with the biggest ears in the galaxy, and was probably two feet tall.

"Away with your weapon," the little thing said, "I mean you no harm." Walker said, "We're looking for a person." "

Found someone, you have, hmm?" Walker tried to keep himself from laughing like Luke, but couldn't hold it in. "Help you, I can."

"We're looking for a great warrior, not some old alien." Luke announced. "Hmm, great warrior." The alien shook his head and laughed, "Wars not make one great." The creature started to rummage around the camp and pick up random things. He picked up a ration stick and started to eat it.

"Hey," Luke exclaimed, "That's my dinner!" The creature spit it out, and probably muttered something about how bad it was. "Listen little guy, we've been through a lot today. Why don't you-" Walker was cut off by the alien jeering, "Aww, cannot get your ship out?" He walked away and grabbed a lamp, which Luke tried to take away. The aliens response was, "Mine, or I will help you not."

"We don't want your help," Luke started to yell, "I want my lamp back. I'll need it to get out of this slimy mudhole." The creature responded, "Mudhole? Slimy? My home this is!" Artoo reached out for the lamp and the creature started to fight for it with Artoo. They started to get serious, with the creature hitting his walking stick on Artoo. Walker kind of ignored the whole thing, when the little creature said, "Jedi Master. Yoda. You seek Yoda." Luke inquired, "You know him?"

"Mmm. Take him to you, I will." He started to walk away and yelled, "Come! Good food, we will eat!"

V-V-V-V

In space the _Executor,_ Darth Vader's personal star destroyer, was flying through space searching for the rebels. Darth Vader received a transmission telling him that the Emperor wanted to speak. He walked to the hologram room and bowed to a holographic image of Emperor Palpatine. The image was about twelve feet tall, and was frightening because the Emperor was "deformed".

"What is thy bidding, my master?" Vader asked. "There is a great disturbance in the Force. We have a new enemy Luke Skywalker."

"I have felt him. What about the other?"

"His presence has… grown. He is growing stronger with the Force. But never mind him. Skywalker could destroy us." Palpatine said. "If he could be turned, he would be a powerful asset."

"We have plotted this many moons Vader. You must tell him your secret."

"He will join us or die." The transmission went off and Vader walked away. Vader was set on turning Luke, not Walker. He felt that killing Walker was important, not sparing him because Luke would help the dark lord if he was turned.

V-V-V-V

Walker was struggling to be comfortable in this miniscule house. He was sitting cross-legged and was leaning his head down or else he would bump it on the ceiling. Luke was getting impatient and was complaining, but the small creature replied, "Patience! For the Jedi is to eat well. Eat hot food. Good, hmm?" Luke took a spoonful of soup and looked surprised.

"Excuse me, but may I have a bowl?" Walker hungrily asked. "Must be a Jedi, hmm? Must be strong." The creature handed him a bowl and he tasted it. It was probably one of the best things Walker had tasted. "What is this soup?" Walker asked, wanting to learn the recipe.

"Rootleaf, I cook." The creature answered. "How far is Yoda? Will it take us long?"

"Not far. Yoda not far. Patience." The little green thing responded. "

What is Yoda like?" Walker asked, wondering about the most powerful Jedi. "Very powerful. Why wish you become a Jedi, hm?" The creature asked. "Because of our fathers." Walker and Luke said at the same time.

"Ah, very powerful Jedi, Skywalker was."

"How would you know him?" Luke started to rant, "We're wasting our time here."

"Patience Luke. We'll find Yoda." Walker said, trying to calm down Luke. "I cannot teach him. The boy has no patience. The other does. Great Jedi, he will become." It dawned on Luke and Walker that this was Yoda.

"He will learn." Said Obi-Wans voice. "Much anger in him, like his father."

"Was I any different as a youngling?" Obi-Wan asked, probably watching down on them. "Not ready. Train the other, I will."

"Dad, Luke's ready. Tell Yoda that he's ready!" Walker tried to stand up, but hit his head. "Ready? What you know?" Yoda asked both Walker and Luke, "For eight hundred years I have trained Jedi. My own counsel I will keep on to who will be trained. A Jedi must have the deepest commitment, the most serious kind. I have watched these two. All their life they have looked away… to the future, the horizon. Never knowing where he was. Adventure? Excitement? A Jedi does not crave these things." He turned to Luke and said, "You are reckless." He turned to Walker and said, "You are fearful of your future." Walker thought about it for a second and Yoda was right. He was afraid of turning to the Dark Side. He also was afraid of losing the people he loved.

"So was I, if you remember." Obi-Wans voice said.

"They are too old. Yes, too old." "But we've learned so much." Luke convinced. "Will they finish what they begin?"

"We won't fail you. We're not afraid." Walker said, gritting his teeth. Yoda turned to him and said, "Oh, you will be. You _will_ be."


	7. Chapter 7: The Trials of the Force

The training had started early in the morning, with Luke running around the jungle with Yoda and Walker doing strength drills to improve his muscles. Yoda said the training would be hard, so Walker started to do pushups until they got back. "Five-hundred, Five-hundred and one, Five-hundred and two…" Walker grunted. It had been almost five hours since Luke and Yoda went off and Walker was getting impatient. HE got up and walked over to Yoda's hut. He saw a ball that looked a remote and picked it up. He knew it was for training for a lightsaber and he was a bit nervous. He was nervous because Yoda might tell him off for disobeying training orders. He put the ball down and started to do pushups again. About an hour later Yoda and Luke came back and Yoda asked Walker, "Ready, are you?"

"Yes master, I have improved my strength for our training."

"Good. Strength not make a Jedi, the Force make one a Jedi."

"Yes master." Yoda climbed onto Walkers back and Walker started to run. Yoda was a bit heavier than Walker thought the little green guy would be. He ran and ran, until Yoda started to lecture him, "A Jedi's strength flows through the Force. But beware of the Dark Side…Anger, fear, aggression, and the dark side they are. Easily they flow. If once you start down the dark path, forever it will dominate your destiny."

"Master, am I in darkness?" Then they stopped. "Much fear I sense in you."

"Is the dark side stronger?" "No. Quicker, easier, and more seductive it is."

"How will I know if I'm light or dark?"

"You will know. A Jedi uses the Force for knowledge, defense, and not attack. Continue running, place I must show you." Walker continued to run, doing flips and jumps over large roots, until they came upon what looked like a dead tree. "Stop, the place this is." Yoda informed.

"I feel…darkened." Walker said, starting to feel colder and colder. "This place is strong in the Dark Side of the Force. In you must go."

"What's in there?" Walker asked. "Only what you take with you." Walker grabbed his utility belt with his weapons, when Yoda said, "Your weapons, you won't need them." Walker looked at him and put his belt down. He started into the cave, to find many lizards, vines, and many other things. He heard a scream and ran to where the noise was. He saw what the noise was, and he was surprised. It was Leia. He heard another scream, which was a few feet away from the spot, and he ran to it. It was both Courtney and Leia. "What?" Walker muttered. He was thinking so many things, when he heard the most terrifying noise. Darth Vader breathing. He sensed that he was behind him and he back flipped to get away from him. He got caught in some vines, but he used that his advantage. He kicked Vader in the face, which made him drop his lightsaber. Walker grabbed it by using the Force and ignited it. He slashed Vader's head off and it fell into Leia's lap. He got down and helped the girls up. He looked at them and they ran away. He was very worried about what was going on, but something happened. He saw himself walk out of an opening. It was like a mirror of himself. Walkers mind clicked. When he defeated Vader that was he being heroic and himself. But this was different. The mirrored Walker grabbed his lightsaber and Walker could tell he wanted to duel. Walker grabbed the lightsaber that belonged to Vader and they began their duel. It was very quick and the real Walker disarmed the fake one. He grabbed the disarmed lightabser and put the mirror in a scissor position. This duel was him against him. The dark Walker versus the light Walker. He dropped the lightsabers and walked out. Yoda was sitting there and asked, "So… Learn anything did you?" "Yes master." "Good. Go back to the hut we will." Yoda got back onto Walkers back and they began to run through the jungle. When they got back they found Luke sitting there looking at his lightsaber.

"Come, train we will." Yoda yelled at Luke. Yoda told both Walker and Luke to do a handstand and try to lift some rocks. Walker lifted the first stone and put it in front of him. Luke did the same, and also put a second on top. Walker got jealous and lifted his right hand and stacked three more rocks. Artoo started to chirp and beep, which made Luke fall onto Walker. Luke got up and saw his X-Wing sinking. "Oh no, we'll never get it out now!" He complained. "So certain, are you?"

"Master, I can get it out." Walker told Yoda. "No master, I'll give it a try." Luke said.

"No! Try not. Do or do not. There is no try." Luke started to focus and the ship started to float out of the water. But after a few seconds it started to submerge again. "I can't master. It's too big."

"Size maters not. Look at me. Judge by my size do you? Hmm?"

"Let me try master." Walker said, getting impatient. "Impatient, you are. A Jedi must not be impatient. To use the Force you must wait. Wait and be patient, you must." Walker stepped forward and put his hand out. _Focus. Use the Force. Use the-_ Walkers thinking was cut off by Luke saying, "Impossible, how?" Walker opened his eyes and saw the ship on the riverbank.

"Great Jedi, you will become." Yoda exclaimed.

"Let me get your A-Wing." Luke said, wanting to please Yoda.

"Tried, you already did." Yoda said over his shoulder.

"Master," Walker corrected, "you said there is no try." That made Yoda a little flustered, "Smart, you are. Come, let us train some more."

"Master, what about my A-Wing?"

"Get it later, we will." Yoda assured.

V-V-V-V

It had been a few days since Walker lifted the X-Wing out of the lake and he was very tired. Yoda had trained him and Luke tirelessly with no breaks. Walker used to have a six-pack of power converters but now he had a six-pack of muscle. He was in a clearing behind Yoda's hut practicing lightsaber skills, which he was really good at. Yoda had kept on saying that if the Jedi Order were still around he would be on the Jedi Council for his knowledge and strength with the Force. He had a blindfold around his head and was blocking every laser, but got a little cocky, and one hit his chest. "Cocky, you have become." Yoda teased.

"Sorry master. This probe is just too easy. Can I do what Luke is doing?" Luke was doing a handstand and lifting things. He had gotten better at it, but he was having trouble. Not trouble with the exercise, but he sensed pain in his friends. He was lifting everything that could come off of the ground, but he fell over.

"Control, you must have control!" Yoda scolded.

"I… I saw a city…in the clouds." Luke muttered under his breath. "Friends you have there." Yoda predicted. "Master, I've been having the same visions. I sense a great danger in this city of clouds." Walker said.

"It is the future you see." Yoda announced. "Will they die?" Luke asked, starting to panic.

"Master, let me go. My training is finished. I can save them!" Walker exclaimed. "Decide you must how you serve them. If you leave now you could help them. Both of you. But you would destroy all they have worked for." Yoda bantered.

"But I've been trained master. Please!" Walker shouted.

"Go. You have been trained well enough by me. Stay, Skywalker will."

"But master, I've learned so much." Luke complained. "Your decision, is it not? Want to become a powerful Jedi, hmm?" Luke nodded and the conversation was over.

V-V-V-V

The trip from the asteroid had been perilous. Leia was scared half to death from mynocks, Imperial Star Destroyers, and going to a planet where their leader knew Han. They were met on Bespin with a hostile greeting, by the security of their capital. The landing was nice. They walked out and Leia muttered, "I don't like the looks of this."

"Don't worry," Han comforted, "Everything's gonna be fine. Trust me." A door leading into a large building opened, with a dark skinned man, security guards, and a bald man walked out.

"Why you slimy, double-crossing, no-good swindler!" The dark skinned man snarled at Han. The man told off Han, but pulled him into a hug, which signaled everything was fine. Threepio cheerfully said, "He seems friendly!" Leia responded, "Yes…Very friendly." The two started talking about the _Millennium Falcon_ , when the dark skinned man, who's name was Lando Calrissian, asked, "Who might you be?"

"Leia."

"Welcome Leia." He said, then kissing her hand. Threepio tried to introduce himself, but was cut off by Lando talking more about the _Falcon._ To Leia something seemed mysterious. There was obviously something wrong on Cloud City.


	8. Chapter 8: Cloud City

Luke and Walker were packing up, when Yoda came up and shouted, "Luke, you must complete the training!"

"I'm sorry master. I can't keep the vision out of my head. I've got to help Walker."

"You must not go!" Yoda argued.

"Luke, maybe he's right. Maybe you should stay."

"Do you want Han and Leia to die?"

"You don't know that…" Obi-Wans ominously said. They two men looked to their right and saw Obi-Wan sitting on a rock. Luke looked stunned but all Walker said was, "Hey dad. How's… being a ghost?"

"Hello Walker. You both know Yoda cannot see their fate."

"But I can help-" Luke was cut off by Obi-Wan, "You can't control it. It's a dangerous time for you. You shall be tempted by the dark side of the Force."

"Yes, Yes. Listen to Obi-Wan," Yoda said in a quiet tone, "The failure at the cave."

"Masters… I think Luke is ready." Walker announced. "Walker, if you go, your in a greater danger. Vader wants to kill you, not turn you. But this is your decision."

"I understand," Walker said as he climbed into his A-Wing, "Thank you for your guidance. Master Yoda?"

"Yes?" He asked in a confused answer. "I will come back. I will finish my training."

"Goodbye Padawan Codbrun." Walker put on his helmet and started to take off. Back on the ground Luke got in his too and Obi-Wan confirmed, "Those boys are our last hope."

"No, there is another." Yoda responded. They took off into the darkness of space, and Luke asked, "Are you sure about this?"

"You're the one that wanted to leave. I'm going but I have a bad feeling about this." They both took off into the blueness of lightspeed. But Walker felt something. He felt the darkness growing inside of him.

V-V-V-V

Courtney had just gotten to Cloud City, and was on her way to her new apartment. As she walked by, numerous men whistled at her and looked at her. She ignored them and continued on, knowing that she was already in a relationship. She got to her apartment and laid down on the sofa. Her schedule for the night was a meeting with Lando Calrissian. She took a short nap and got ready. But it wasn't that simple. She hadn't bathed in a few weeks, had to shave, and needed a makeover in general. It took her a while and she was complete. She wore lots of makeup and had on a red dress, silver pumps, hoop earrings, and had her hair in its curly fashion. She started to walk out and tried to hail an air taxi, but was met with tough luck. She started to walk, but saw something bad. She saw stormtroopers. She walked to other way, and someone offered her a ride. They got in the speeder and she told him the directions.

"You new around here?" The man asked. "Yes, I've gotten a new job in the mining industry."

"A girl like you out here? You should be on Coruscant modeling." He started to put his arm around her, but she scooted away. She saw an A-Wing fly over and was immediately worried. _"It's Walker."_ She thought. "Take me to the nearest landing platform."

"I thought-" The man was cut off by Courtney interrupting, "Just take me there."

"Alright boss." He turned the corner and someone pulled up next to them. "Hey man I've been lookin' for ya." The man in the other speeder yelled. "Not now Falfa. I'm busy."

"What would you be busy with? Goin' on a date with that babe? Please. You're probably paying her just to ride around with ya." The man was very arrogant to say the least, but Courtney thought he looked familiar. "How about you go drive your speeder into a pole?" Courtney yelled, trying to intimidate the driver. "Hey gal, how about you come over here? Milner ain't nothin' compared to me!"

"Drive." Courtney goaded Milner's leg and they sped to the landing platform. They got there and Courtney gave him a credit. "Please, I don't need a credit from a girl like you. Keep it." He handed her the credit back and he sped off, probably to go take that man on in a drag race. She saw the A-Wing and ran over to it. She was too late. She saw the door into the building though she ran right through it and into some stormtroopers. "Hey! This is a restricted area. You're coming with us." She grabbed the bottom of her left heel and broke it off. It turned out to be a knife and she threw it into one of the stormtroopers. His shoulder started to bleed and she punched him in the face. As for the other one, he stunned her with his blaster.

V-V-V-V

Walker had gotten into the Bespin atmosphere and landed onto a platform beside Luke. He changed into the clothes he wore on Dagobah in his A-Wing and got out. He and Luke, with Artoo, started to walk into the building to find it almost deserted. Walker grabbed his EE-3 out of his jacket just to be safe in case of any stormtroopers. Luke stopped and looked around a corner. There was a squad of stormtroopers walking towards them and Walker had an idea. They used Artoo as a distraction and they hid themselves of the ceiling. The stormtroopers started arguing over what to do with the little droid, when Walker and Luke started to fire at the bumbling soldiers. One of them survived and Walker yelled, "Where are the prisoners?!" He felt himself starting to get cold and let him go. Walker set his gun to stun and shot the trooper in the face. "Why did you do that?" Luke asked.

"We didn't need him. He would have slowed us down." They continued down the hall to see a man in green Mandalorian armor walk by with a slate of carbonite. Walker looked at it and realized that someone was inside. It was Han. Then Walker sensed Courtney and that she was in danger. Walker set his blaster to lethal and started to shoot at the Mandalorian. He fired back, almost missing Walker by two inches. Walker started to run in the other direction into a room where steam was coming out. He could tell it was a carbonite chamber and he was wondering what was going on. He turned his head and saw Courtney handcuffed. Some small creatures were operating a machine and they saw him. They pointed at him and the stormtroopers started shooting at him. He grabbed his lightsaber and started to deflect laser bolts, and saw Courtney wake up. "Walker!" She shouted. But she was gone in a few seconds. She submerged into a pit full of fumes and Walker realized that she was in carbonite. He felt his inner peace snap. He started to deflect all of the lasers and Force pushed all of the stormtroopers. They all fell back and he saw Courtney come up in carbonite form. He started to run out of the door and into the escort of Han in carbonite. He sliced through the stormtroopers and saw a bald person with some sort of robotic attachment come with blue uniformed soldiers in the next hallway. He looked back at Han and Leia hugged Walker. The Mandalorian put his gun next to Walker's head and said, "Don't move Jedi." Walker started to run with the bounty hunter, whose name was Boba Fett, in hot pursuit. With all of the recent exercise, he was in pretty good shape and could run for miles. He came onto a dead end and turned around. "Look man… I don't want to hurt you." Walker nervously said. Fett pulled up his gun, which Walker replied by activating his lightsaber and deflecting the laser blasts. Boba Fett eventually switched over to stun, because of his gun needing to cool down, and Walker deflected a stun blast right at the bounty hunter. Boba Fett fell to his knees and was asleep. Walker started to run to try and find Leia and the others.

V-V-V-V

Luke had just walked into the carbonite chamber room right after it had just been used. There wasn't a soul in sight until he heard the breathing of Darth Vader. "The Force is strong with you young Skywalker. But you are not a Jedi yet." Luke ignited his lightsaber and lunged at Vader, only to be blocked by him repeatedly. They kept on lunging their weapons at each other, and it seemed that Darth Vader was getting tired. "You have learned much young one." He said in his evil voice, and Luke smirked, "You'll find I'm full of surprises." He lashed back at Vader, but was disarmed. Vader tried to hit Luke with his lightsaber, but he rolled down the stairs of the chamber just in time to dodge the attack. Vader jumped to where he was, but Luke again dodged his attack.

"Your destiny lies with me Skywalker." Vader said, "Obi-Wan knew this to be true." With that Luke yelled, "No!" Vader started walking towards Luke, and he tried walking back, only to find himself in the carbon-freezing ditch. Vader used the Force to pull the lever to activate the carbon freezer, but Luke quickly jumped out. He grabbed onto some pipes and tried to climb, but Vader started slashing at the boy. Luke flipped down and grabbed one of the pipes spewing smoke, and pointed it at Vader, which temporarily blinded him. Luke Force grabbed his lightsaber and tried to hit Vader. "Obi-Wan has taught you well," Vader continued, "You have controlled your fear… now release your anger." The duel kept on continuing, with Luke slashing at the dark lord, and Vader repeatedly blocking his attacks. Luke eventually pushed Vader off of a ledge, with Luke going after him. He started to walk through a hallway, which lid up and he walked next to a window outside of the tunnel. He turned around only to find Vader ready to duel again. Vader started to pull things off of the wall and he kept on throwing them at Luke, who tried to dodge and cut through them, but failed. Vader threw something at Luke, which hit the window, sucking him out. Luke was holding on for dear life on a support ramp, waiting for Vader to finish him off. When Vader didn't come, Luke climbed onto the platform and started to walk back inside. Vader jumped out and the duel resumed. They got to the very edge and Luke struck Vader's shoulder, which angered him. Luke was standing on a support beam and tried to defend himself from Vader, but he was overpowered. Darth Vader disarmed Luke and cut off his hand with no remorse. Luke screamed in pain and started to crawl over to the edge of the beam and held on tight. Vader started to tell Luke, "There is no escape. Don't make me destroy you. You do not realize your importance. You have only begun to discover your power. Join me and I will complete your training and with our combined force, we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy." Luke yelled at Vader, "I'll never join you!"

"If only you knew the power of the Dark Side. Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father." Luke started to get scared and said, "He told me enough. He told me you killed him." Then Vader said something. At first Luke couldn't hear him but realized what he said. He said, "No. I am your father."


	9. Chapter 9: Escape From Bespin

Walker was running through the halls, and he ran into Leia and the others. Leia saw him and put him into a hug. "Walker! We need to get out of here." Leia said while her face was buried in Walker's jacket. Walker looked over Leia's shoulder and saw a dark skinned man with a mustache. "Who are you?" Walker asked.

"I'm Lando Calrissian." He tried to undo Chewbacca's binders, but started to get choked. Leia got out of Walker's shoulder and looked at Lando, "Do you think after what you did to Han we're going to trust you?" Lando tried to speak, but continued to be choked by Chewbacca. Threepio started to shout about trusting Lando, but he was cut off. "Oh, we understand, don't we Chewie? He had no choice." Leia said.

"I'm just trying to help…" Lando managed to cough out.

"We don't-" Leia was cut off by Walker saying, "Chewie, let him go. I want to hear what he has to say."

"But Walker!" Leia shouted at him. "Leia, trust me. Where's Han Solo?" Walker asked Lando.

"He's going towards the East Platform. We can still catch him."

"Let's go." Walker ordered. The group started to run down a corridor, and found Artoo. Threepio started to shout at the little droid, but Walker was happy that the good droid was still functional. The group eventually found the platform and were too late. Boba Fett's ship, _Slave I,_ had already taken off with Han inside. Walker got out his blaster and started to shoot at the ship, but it was useless. Han was already gone. Lando tapped Walker on the back, and he started to run. They ran to the platform where the _Millennium Falcon_ was, but Walker said, "I have to go on my A-Wing. I have to stay."

"Are you crazy? You'll get yourself killed!" Leia exclaimed.

"I need to find Courtney." Walker muttered.

"They took the girl. She's with Han on the bounty hunters ship." Lando announced. Walker ignored that he said that, and tried to get through to the _Falcon._ The door slammed shut, and a squad of stormtroopers arrived. Walker grabbed his lightsaber and defended Lando, who worked on a control panel to get something. He grabbed what looked like a microphone and announced an immediate evacuation of the city. Artoo was trying to work out the door to get through, but got shocked and they had to go a different way. They ran past crowds who looked like they were taking everything they owned. They would now be refugees, which made Walker sad. The Empire now controlled Bespin, and some of these people would suffer. The group came upon another door and Artoo worked it, eventually opening it. Threepio started to praise the little droid and Walker saw more stormtroopers. He grabbed his lightsaber again and deflected more blasts, but got hit in his robotic arm. He retreated back onto the _Millennium Falcon_ , and started up the systems. Everyone got on and they took of from the platform. Walker thought about Luke. Luke was in trouble.

V-V-V-V

Luke was trying to reject the fact that Vader was his father, but he knew it was true. Vader put away his lightsaber and offered Luke to join the Dark Side. He reached out his hand, but Luke made his decision. He jumped off of the support. He was going down and down until he got sucked into an exhaust pipe. He slid down for a few seconds and stopped. He looked around, and fell down again. He fell onto some pipes at the very bottom of Cloud City and was hanging on for dear life. He kept on yelling for Obi-Wan and Leia, but knew he would die. Back on the _Millennium Falcon,_ Walker sensed Luke and looked at Leia. Leia could sense that Luke was in danger also.

"Quick, we've got to go back." Leia ordered. Lando and Leia argued for a minute and Walker said, "Look Lando, you owe us." With that they turned around and saw Luke dangling from the bottom of Cloud City. Lando and Walker walked back to the _Falcon,_ where there was a ladder going to the roof of the freighter. They climbed up and reached for Luke, who fell in their arms. They put Luke on the medical bed, with Walker and Leia tending to his wounds. The TIE Fighters caught up with the _Falcon_ , and Lando tried to get off of Bespin as fast as he could.

"So Leia… New hair." Walker awkwardly stated. Leia had her hair in two loops and a bun at the top. "Yes. You look… nice." Leia was obviously looking at Walker's body, and he got up.

"I'm going to go help Lando. You tend to Luke." He walked to the cockpit and found out that they were in space. But there was a problem. A huge Super-Star Destroyer was over Bespin. There were hundreds of TIE Fighters patrolling, and they noticed the _Millennium Falcon_. "Lando I think we shoukd make the jump." Walker frankly said.

"Yeah, but to where?" He responded. "Leia! Where's the rendezvous point for the Alliance?" Walker shouted across the ship. The _Falcon_ started to shake, and Walker realized they were under attack. He ran down to the bottom gun and got set. Walker sensed about thirty TIES after him, and he got nervous. He was nervous for two reasons: 1. His robotic arm was still injured from Cloud City. 2. He kept on thinking about Luke. Walker asked Lando across the headset, "How much longer until the jump?"

"We still have a few minutes." Walker started firing at the fighters and hit a few along the way. A minute passed, and the hyperdrive wasn't working. Walker heard Lando swearing across the headset, but Walker continued firing his cannon. He fired at one of the fighters, but was beaten to the punch, and the cannon was disabled. Walker climbed back up and saw Chewbacca hard at work trying the fix the hyperdrive. He was hitting things with his wrench and Walker tried to give him a hand. He got barked at, and decided it wasn't best to help an angry Wookie. Walker walked over to Luke who was asleep.

"Come on buddy. Whatever happened with Vader, I'll be there for you." Walker said to Luke. Luke opened his eyes and said, "Vader… Vader is my father…" He closed his eyes and was fast asleep. Walker stepped back from Luke and took this revelation pretty hard. Vader. The man who caused Walker to lose his arm. The man who tortured Leia. The man who gave the order to carbonite Courtney. The man who killed his father. Walker wondered how this was possible, the dark lord of the Sith, the father of his best friend. Walker went to the back of the ship and sat down on his bed. He heard Threepio shouting praises to Artoo, which probably meant they made the jump to lightspeed. Walker started to doze off, and lay down. He fell asleep and saw Obi-Wan sitting on a rock, just like the dream on Hoth. "Walker, my son. I sense that you are disturbed." The ghostly old man said.

"Yes, father. Darth Vader is Luke's father. I just can't comprehend-"

"Walker did I ever tell you about Luke's father?"

"Y-Yes on Tatooine. You said Vader killed him. But you lied! Vader didn't kill him because he _was_ him."

"From a certain point of view. Once Anakin Skywalker became a Sith, he became Darth Vader and killed the good man he once was."

"Dad, am I… supposed to defeat the Sith?"

"Walker… That is a difficult subject. You could be, but it may be Luke. The Force is a mysterious thing. But enough of that, I must tell you something."

"What is it?" Walker kept on thinking about the Force, and what Yoda and Obi-Wan said about it. "You must go back to Dagobah. Yoda must see you, and when I say you, I say just you and not Luke. Yoda has to talk to you privately about something."

"What does he want to talk about?"

"That's between you and him, not me. Yoda is a wise person."

"Obi-Wan, this is a strange question but… what _is_ Yoda?"

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan said confused.

"What species is he? Where does he come from?"

"Walker, a lot of people have asked this question, and even I don't know. You are about to wake up. Goodbye my son."

"Wait, Obi-Wan! I have more-" Walker woke up, with Chewbacca towering over him. He growled at him and Walker asked, "What's up Chewie?" He barked and pointed toward the cockpit and Walker ran to it. Lando was sitting there controlling the ship, and Walker saw the mass of Rebel ships. _It's good to be home._ Walker thought to himself.


	10. Chapter 10: The Hospital Ship

Walker walked onto the _Redemption,_ to find a huge crowd surrounding the boarding platform. Once he walked out, pilots, commanders, droids, and even the mechanics were asking him questions. "Captain, what happened on Bespin?" One person asked. Another asked, "Why weren't you and Commander Skywalker at the rendezvous point?" People kept asking him different questions, but all Walker was trying to do is find a stretcher for Luke. He finally arrived at the infirmary, to find the medical droid, 2-7B!

"Hey, 2-7B!" Walker walked over to him and the droid squeaked, "Captain Codbrun! It's so good to see you alive. How's your arm, do I need to make emergency repairs?" Walker looked down at his robotic arm, which looked very damaged, and hid it behind his back.

"Listen 2-7B, I need a stretcher for Luke Skywalker. He needs treatment for his arm."

"Is it… serious? I haven't dealt with an arm injury since you were damaged and that's been 3 years!" The medic droid piped up. Walker saw a stretcher in the corner and started to push it out of the infirmary. "Thanks 2-7B. See you later."

"Goodbye Captain! Enjoy your stay on the-" The door shut and Walker chuckled to himself. That droid reminded him of C-3PO a little bit. Walker managed to get through to crowd easier, and got onto the _Falcon._ Leia helped lay Luke on the stretcher, which was difficult because Luke was asleep. They pushed Luke through the crowds, because people were trying to take HoloImages of him, and it was very distracting. But one person asked, "Where's Courtney Wolf?" Walker thought for a second, and he started to walk faster. He almost tripped Leia, because she was in the front, and Walker started to slower. They got to the infirmary, and 2-7B got to work. Leia and Walker walked out, and saw the red ER sign light up. "I have to go to a meeting," Leia said, "want to come?"

"Sure."

They walked to one of the conference rooms to find a group of the Alliance's top leaders including: Admiral Ackbar, General Madine, Chancellor Mothma, and Lieutenant Emmat. "Ahh, Princess Leia," The aquatic Admiral Ackbar said in his raspy voice, "We have been waiting for you to see the attack plan for the base on Sullust…" He paused for a moment and saw Walker standing behind her, "I see you brought Captain Codbrun. Nice to see you Captain." Emmat spoke up and asked, "We could send an intelligence force to see the power of the base and it's defenses. We could send Lieutenant Wolf and Sqaudron 7."

"Um…" Walker muttered. "Something you would like to say Captain?" Mothma asked. "Courtney, I mean Lieutenant Wolf, has been captured. I don't know where she is, but I do know that she's probably with Captain Solo."

"So what your saying is that two of our top leaders have been captured by Imperials?" General Madine growled. "Not that I know of. They were taken by a bounty hunter, who I think works for Jabba the Hutt." They all started to mutter and whisper. Emmat cringed. Mothma had her usual look and so did Ackbar. Madine looked very strange though. Leia said, "We need to organize a rescue mission for Han and Wolf. I have a suggestion."

"Princess, we already have a plan for something else. We don't have the resources for this." Emmat announced. "We could send a task force. A team of… six or seven." Walker said. "But who?" Madine asked. Walker was still thinking about that and said, "We'll need time to think about this. We're getting off track, let's talk about the mission on Sullust."

"Codbrun is right, let's get back onto the thing in hand." Emmat said.

V-V-V-V

The meeting took hours. Walker got bored and asked if he could use the bathroom. It looked like everyone, except Leia and Emmat, wanted him out anyway. Probably because he kept on requesting air strikes and him leading Green Sqaudron. He started to wander around the _Redemption_ and eventually found the hospital wing. They weren't allowing visitors, but Walker could see many people that he knew in there. Being a rebel wasn't easy. Your always on the run, you can never do anything, and your leaders are stubborn. Walker always thought about leaving, but always came back. He acted like Han. Han was beginning to leave a mark on Walker, but Walker didn't care. Walker walked to the mess hall, and he was starving. Dinner was probably an hour ago, but there were still about twenty people in the mess hall. He grabbed a tray and piled his plate with food. It was rations, but Walker hadn't eaten anything since he was on Dagobah, and all he ate on there was Yoda's soup. He sat down and stuck his fork in some meat. He almost put it into his mouth, but remembered that Yoda had told him, "Your body is the Jedi Temple, don't destroy it." He ate only the good things, and threw away the unhealthy things. Walker got up, and was approached by Wedge, "Hey Walker, how are you?" He said awkwardly. Walker thought something was up. Wedge was never awkward.

"Wedge, shouldn't you be flying in your X-Wing?"

"I'm off duty. I broke my ankle."

"Ouch. Anything interesting here?"

"Just medical supplies. All I'm doing is rehab, and then I'm out of here. Do you know where your room is?"

"No, I just got here." Walker said, who stared to smell something foul. Wedge led Walker to his room, which Walker really appreciated since Wedge was using crutches and it was really hard for him to walk. Walker walked into his room and the first thing he did was take a shower. After he got out, he realized he had no ship. He would need _another_ A-Wing. This would be his third, and Walker didn't need to tell Leia or anyone else that he needed one. He could just fly a Y-Wing for a while. He looked at the time and he went to sleep. The next morning he went to see Luke. Luke was all right, and was talking to Walker. They had done X-Rays and scans, but they would do the operation today. He said he wanted flesh installed, which made walker think. His arm was getting rusty and old, and he thought he needed a new one. So he went up to 2-7B and asked, "Can I… get a new arm?" The droid looked at him and complained, "Does everyone want a new arm now?" Walker chuckled and said, "I'm serious 2-7B. Can you do it?"

"Of course I can, but I will have to finish Commander Skywalker's arm."

"Thanks 2-7B. I owe you one."

"No, you owe me two, not one. I fixed your arm the first time. I might also remind you that visiting hours are over, so please leave." Walker left and was bored. His stomach growled and he remembered that breakfast was being served. He went to the mess hall, got his food, and sat next to Leia. She looked different. She had probably done things to get back to her state of beauty, which Walker thought is what most girls like her do. She had her hair in a bun, which made Walker think of Courtney. Maybe the Force was trying to get them back together, because Han and Courtney were gone. Walker was in a love triangle and so was Leia. "How are you?" Leia asked. "Good… You make me think of her." Walker muttered. "Who?"

"Courtney. Or as you know her, Lieutenant Wolf."

"Don't worry Walker, we'll find her." Walker looked at her and smiled, "And Han?" Leia started to blush and Walker started to laugh. She punched him in the shoulder and said "Not funny."

"Hey you started it." Walker looked in her eyes and saw something. He saw a resemblance between her and Luke. " _No, surely they couldn't."_ Walker thought, _"That would mean that…Vader."_

"What's wrong Walker?" Leia asked alarmed. "Nothing, I just thought of something." They continued to eat and Walker went back to his quarters. He took a nap, and was woken up. He saw Leia and got up immediately. "Luke's waiting for us. His procedure is finished." Walker and Leia made their way to the infirmary, to find Luke sitting in a chair. There was a window, which was huge, and had a great view of a nebula. Luke was getting his hand worked on some more, and Walker looked at it. It looked absolutely nothing like his, probably because it had flesh. Walker looked at his own and kept on thinking about getting a new one. He didn't want one. He _needed_ one. "How's your arm Luke?" Walker asked. "It's fine. I haven't moved it at all, and it was difficult to wake up and notice you have no feeling in your arm." Walker laughed at the remark. Luke grabbed a comlink, which stared to beep, and said, "Lando, are you ready for takeoff?"

"Yeah Luke," Lando said in his smooth voice, "ready for takeoff."

"Good luck Lando." Luke said. "When we find Jabba the Hutt and that bounty hunter, we'll contact you." Lando said. Walker then thought of the promise he made to Obi-Wan. Luke and Lando talked across the comlink for a few seconds, and Walker saw the _Millennium Falcon_ take off. 2-7B started to prick Luke's fingers to see if he had reflex in his arm, and he did. Luke got up and stood next to Leia who looked out into space.

"Luke, Leia, I need to tell you something." Walker announced

"What's up?" Luke asked. "I have to go somewhere. I'll be back soon, but I have to go."

"Where?" Leia suspiciously asked.

"It's secret." Walker replied, not trying to sound conspicuous.

"Captain, what about your arm replacement?" 2-7B asked. "We'll do it later, when I get back."

"Good luck Walker." Luke said, sticking his new hand out. Walker started to shake with his metallic hand. He went over the Leia and hugged her, and saluted to Threepio and Artoo. He walked out of the infirmary to find a ship.

 **A/N Oh, I'm back. We're not done yet with this story. There's still 2 chapters, plus the Epilouge, so keep reading! Sorry for the late update, but I've been busy. I can't say much about what happens in the next story, but I can say after the RoJ sequel, I might not do a TFA sequel. But I may make a prequel story for Rogue One. Remember to Fave, Follow, and Review! May the Force Be with You.**


	11. Chapter 11: Becoming a Knight

Walker walked to the very small hangar, to find Ematt wondering around. There were only three ships in the hangar, none of which Walker knew how to fly. There was a Y-Wing, a troop transporter, and an old looking space yacht. "What do you need Captain?" Ematt asked. "I need a ship for… personal reasons." Walker said, trying not to lie. Walker did outrank Ematt, but Walker didn't want to blatantly lie to someone in the inner Alliance circle. "Don't tell me your going to look for Lieutenant Wolf and Captain Solo. But other than that, what personal reasons would you have?"

"I need to visit an old friend and might I make two requests?"

"What are they?" Ematt asked, starting to get interested. "Don't tell anyone what I'm doing and don't ask who I'm seeing." Walker started to eye the Y-Wing and thought for a second. _"Hasn't Leia flown a Y-Wing before?"_ Walker thought. "I'll be right back Ematt. Don't let anyone fly that Y-Wing!"

"Alright Captain." The young lieutenant piped up. Walker ran to Leia's quarters, but on the way he ran into Nien Nunb. "Hey man, where's the fire?" He said in Sullustan. Walker knew a little of the language, but it took a minute to process what the Sullustan said. "I have to meet the Princess. Where are you off to Nien?" Walker asked. He hadn't seen his old friend in a while, especially since he had been on countless missions. "The Princess is getting ready for a mission," Nien said, making Walker feel down, "I'm going to fly her to Zastiga for a meeting. You should come." "Nah Nien, I have other matters I have to address. Are there any other ships on this ship?" Walker hopefully asked. "No, just the ones in the hangar. Where are you going anyways?" Nien responded. Walker didn't want to lie to a friend, so he told the truth, "Keep this under wraps Nien, but I'm going to Dagobah."

"Well, I'll keep it secret, since I've never heard of Dagobah. See ya soon Walk."

"Bye Nien." The pilot walked away, and Walker was out of options. How would he get to Dagobah? He came back to the hangar, to find Ematt talking to Leia, who was now wearing full mission gear. "Hey Leia," Walker shouted across the hangar, "come here for a sec." She walked over to Walker, "What do you want Walker? I thought you left already?" She asked suspiciously. "That's the problem. I don't know how to fly a Y-Wing, but you do. I just need you for… a few hours."

"Walker I can't do that. I have to attend-"

"Just this once. Please Leia. You owe me one."

"I have two questions, how do I owe you and how do you know I can fly a Y-Wing?"

"I saved you from the Death Star and I've seen you fly before. Leia, you're my only hope." Leia chuckled at Walker's joke. "Remember you owe me one." They walked to the Y-Wing, and almost got in, but Ematt stopped them, "I need a flight clearance."

"Listen Ematt, we don't have time for that. Just let us off this once." Walker said. "Just this once. I'm only doing this because you outrank me." They strapped in and took off. The Y-Wing had two pilot compartments, a gunner and a pilot, so Walker took the gunner seat and Leia took the pilots seat. "You ready Walker? We're about to make the jump." "Let's do this." Walker confidently said. "Wait, what are the coordinates?" Leia asked feeling embarrassed. Walker told her the coordinates, and they took off into a blue tunnel of hyperspace.

V-V-V-V

They arrived smoothly in the atmosphere on Dagobah until they hit a tree. The Y-Wing crashed into a pool of mud, but the Y-Wing was still functional. Walker got out and noticed that Leia was unconscious. "So much for arriving at that meeting on time." Walker muttered. Walker put Leia on his shoulders and found his way to Yoda's small hut. He knocked on the door to find his old master. "Came back, you have." The little green alien said. "I always fulfill a promise." Walker lied Leia down on a mat and he sat in a chair. "Why have you summoned me master?"

"Finish your training, you must." This confused Walker. He was already qualified to fight a Sith (In his mind) "Master, didn't I complete my training? I-"

"The trials, you must complete." Yoda paused for a moment, "Sensed something about you, I have."

"Master… Obi-Wan being my father has affected me these last few years. I must know who my mother is and… I just need to know everything about my past." Yoda paused again, "Answer one question, I can. Your mother is…" Yoda coughed and Walker kneeled to him, "You okay master?"

"Rest I must. Yes, rest." He got in his bed and pulled the sheets over him. "The Force, your mother is. Obi-Wan told you not, hmm?"

"Master, I just don't get how the Force is my mother. It's impossible and how could Obi-Wan be my father if-"

"You think too much. The Force. Surrounds us, binds us together it does. Impossible not the Force."

"Yes master. Going back to these 'trials'. What are they? What must I do?"

"Five trials, there are." Yoda answered, "Trial of skill, courage, flesh, spirit, and insight. Accomplished most of these, you have."

"What do you mean?"

"He means that in your lifetime you have done some of these trials without knowing it." Obi-Wans mysterious answered. "But how?" Walker asked, starting to get confused.

"The Trial of Skill. You haven't necessarily done that one yet. Courage. You saved millions of people from an army of evil. Flesh. You could say you have experienced this in two ways. Losing your arm to Darth Vader and losing the one you loved. Spirit. You experienced it here." Obi-Wan pointed in the direction of the cave, "That was your first trial. Finally the Trial of Insight. This is the most difficult one to master. Because of this, you have not mastered this." "Well then… let's start doing the trials I haven't done yet." Walker confidently ordered. "Not simple it is. Takes much time, it does." Yoda piped up and he coughed again. Obi-Wan then appeared in ghost form sitting across from Walker. "I will show you what to do. Do you have my lightsaber?"

"Yes sir." Walker respectfully answered. Obi-Wan led Walker to a clearing behind Yoda's house. Walker noticed the remotes on the ground, which hadn't been touched since they were last used. "Turn them on." Obi-Wan commanded. Walker took one step and Obi-Wan said, "Use the Force to turn them on." Walker stuck out his hand and lifted the balls into the air. Walker put his hand on his lightsaber, when he heard a scream. Leia had woken up. Walker dashed into the miniscule hut and Leia was on the floor. He dragged her to the clearing, when she regained consciousness. "Where are we Walker? Is this a dream?"

"Leia, I'm kind of busy, just go to the Y-Wing and do your mission." Leia looked over Walker's shoulder and she saw Obi-Wan. She whispered, "Who's the blue man?"

"That's Obi-Wan Kenobi, my dad." She got up immediately,

"Your Obi-Wan Kenobi? The Jedi? The War Hero?" Obi-Wan looked awkward for a second and motioned for Walker to get her away. He led her back to the ship, which she tried to do otherwise, and they said their goodbyes. "How will you get back?" Leia asked. "I'll find a way. If I'm not back in a month, send someone for me. Leia this may seem hard, but… May the Force be with you." Leia nodded and they hugged. She whispered, "I'd like to return the favor." She kissed Walker for a few seconds and she got in the Y-Wing. The Y-Wing got smaller and smaller until Walker couldn't see it anymore. He got back to the clearing and started his training again. He blocked hundreds of shots from the remote and he didn't get hit once. After hours of deflecting lasers and doing a lot of other things Obi-Wan said to stop. "Walker, you have completed the Trial of Skill." Walker didn't feel good about himself. He felt excited. "Okay that's four trials. I still need to do the hard one that you explained."

"Yes… but there's a problem." Obi-Wan muttered. "What is it?" Walker asked. "This Trial was never authorized by the Council, but the Jedi still did it."

"Maybe we should ask Master Yoda." Walker suggested. Walker asked Yoda to decide and he said he would think about it. It took about a day to decide, and all Walker did for that time was exercise. Yoda finally decided, "Orthodox, this trial is not. Not do the trial you will." Walker felt happy. He was now a Jedi Knight. "When do I become a Jedi Knight?" Walker cheerfully asked. "You must prepare for this ceremony. Yoda will be conducting it." Obi-Wan told him to go into the jungle and put his hair into a braid. He did so and made his way back to the hut. All of the lights were turned off and it was pitch black in Yoda's house. "Lightsaber, give me." Yoda quietly ordered. Walker gave him his lightsaber and Yoda ignited it. Walker stood as still as possible and Yoda lunged the lightsaber at his neck. Walker remained still and Yoda actually cut off his braid. "A Jedi Knight, you are." All of the lights immediately came on and Walker was now a Jedi Knight. "Master-" Walker was cut off by Yoda grunting, "No longer am I your master. A Jedi Knight you are." Walker bowed to his former master and he sat down. He was now a Jedi Knight.

 **A/N Two more chapters. Well technically one (not counting the epilogue) but after that I'll be taking a short holiday from writing. But do not fear, the sequel will be up. Oh yeah I almost forgot! May the 4** **th** **is in a few days! I'll probably be uploading BOTH chapters that day…. We'll see though. Remember to Fave, Follow, and Review! And May the Force Be With You!**


	12. Chapter 12: Confrontation

Walker was asleep on a makeshift cot in Yoda's hut. He was going to leave after he asked Obi-Wan and Yoda a few questions. He was woken up by Yoda, "Come, something I have for you." Walker sat up and Yoda brought a thin box over to him. "Open." Yoda hoarsely said. Walker took the top off and found robes. They were black and red with a white stripe across the middle. "Master Yoda, how could I repay you for such a gift?"

"Earned it you have," The wise old Jedi answered, "for becoming a Jedi Knight." Walker went to the clearing behind Yoda's house to try them on. Walker looked around to see if anything was looking at him. He was very private about these kinds of things. He put them on, and he looked like a true Jedi Knight. He walked back into Yoda's hut, where Obi-Wan was sitting down. "You look very nice Walker. Tell me, when will you be leaving?"

"Dad, Yoda, I have a few questions for you. My first question is, why me? Why am I supposed to be this 'Chosen One'?" Obi-Wan immediately answered, "Technically you aren't, but this is very unclear. Currently, Vader is the Chosen One." This hit Walker. "How could a Sith be the Chosen One?" Walker asked. "Long story, it is." Yoda briefly answered. "Okay, question number two, what should I do with my friends? Han and Courtney are somewhere in the galaxy. Should I save them or should I keep the values of the Jedi? No attachments."

"Walker, the duty of a Jedi is the keep peace. Now this is an inner conflict inside of you. Would this keep peace? Maybe. But the Jedi also protect. You would save your friends. Now the Jedi are not supposed to have attachments, but you would save someone like I just mentioned." Obi-Wan clarified. "Question Three, Where-"

"Walker, how many questions are there?" Obi-Wan inquired. "A lot…" Walker muttered. "Answer important questions only, we will." Yoda said. "Okay, my last question. I have asked this many times. But… is my mother physical?"

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked confused. "You said my mother was in the Force in the form of a woman. Could I see this woman?"

"The Force is very diverse. It could-" Obi-Wan was cut off, "Obi-Wan, this is a yes or no question. Please answer briefly."

"Alright, my answer is no. You cannot, and probably will never meet your mother." Walker asked, "So I can't see her because she was the Force?"

"Yes." Obi-Wan answered. "I have another question about my mother?"

"Last question, you said." Yoda reminded, which Walker ignored, "So, dad, how did you impregnate my mom to make you my dad?" Obi-Wan paused for a moment, "I connected with the Force…" Obi-Wan said, probably lying. Walker looked at Yoda and said, "Master Yoda, if you need me, I'll be there for you." Yoda nodded, realizing Walker was about to leave. "One request, I have."

"What is it Master?"

"Complete Luke's training, you must." Yoda coughed out. "I will do what I can." Walker gathered up his stuff and put it outside. Walker remembered he had no ship, and he walked back inside. "Master, do you have a ship I could use?" Walker sarcastically asked. "Yes. Out by the lake, it is." Walker was surprised that Yoda had a ship, or something that could fly. Yoda led him to a mound in the ground that looked very old. Yoda banged his cane against a metallic surface, and what looked like an escape pod, popped up. "Take it. Used it I have, now it is yours." Yoda said. The pod looked at least twenty years old, and it was not in good shape. Walker pressed a button that opened a shaft to the control room, which was the only room. The control room consisted of a small chair and computers surrounded it. Walker crammed his bag into a small space next to the chair and he sat down. Yoda looked at him and said, "Force be with you, may it." Walker nodded and waved goodbye to his master. The shaft closed and Walker heard a rumbling noise. He was taking off.

V-V-V-V

Luke was enjoying life on the _Redemption_ as a patient. Other than taking medication, which tasted like Tatooine dust, he liked everything. The only person Luke talked to was Wedge, because Leia and Walker were gone, but he would leave in a few days. Luke woke up from a good dream, and he almost fell out of his bed. It had been almost a week since he got his new arm, which was doing well, and he was in rehab. He would go to the clinic every day to see 2-7B and do arm practices. 2-7B was good company though. He was funny, told good stories, and fixed a mean space waffle. Luke got dressed for the day, and went to the cafeteria. He got his rations and sat in the pilot section. There were only five people in the cafeteria, including Luke, which made him feel lonely. He ate breakfast and decided to go for a walk. He walked around the ship and found a few interesting things including a droid hospital, a trash compactor, and a closet full of power convertors. Luke looked at a clock and saw that it was time for him to go to rehab and he started to make his way to the clinic. "Hello their sir!" 2-7B said, "Are you ready for rehabilitation?"

"Yes 2-7B." Luke said, rolling his eyes. "Good. We will start with a simple exercise. Reflex. I have a mechanism here that will test your hands reflexes." The droid pulled out a bracelet and said, "Put this on your hand." Luke did so and 2-7B pressed a button on it. Luke felt his hand shocked, and he jerked it up in the air. "Ah, good, your arm can feel electricity."

"Is that a good thing?" Luke asked, rubbing his hand. "Commander, if you feel discomfort, we could do a different exercise." Luke, who didn't want to get shocked again, said okay. 2-7B instructed Luke to move his wrist around and move his fingers up and down. This obviously wasn't as painful as the electric bracelet. After a few hours of Luke gripping things and flexing his fingers, he was let out. Luke decided to go try and request a transfer to a battleship. He needed to be back on the battlefront and he was bored of the hospital. Walker probably felt the same way when his arm was amputated. Luke went to the commissioner of the ship and stuck his head in. The commissioner was busy filling out reports and looked at Luke, "What do you want Skywalker?" He gruffly asked. "Sir, I would like to request a transfer to a battleship." He looked at Luke like he was crazy and said, "Your joking right? You're scheduled for two more weeks of rehab and you're not in the best condition to fly."

"Yes sir, but… it's just that I feel bored here." Luke told the truth and it made the commissioners face red, "You think that my ship is _boring_?" Luke started to walk away, and was glad. The commissioner was yelling for him to get back to his office and Luke took his response as a yes. Luke went back to his room and put his things in a bag. He left the small room and went to the hangar. He heard about the meeting on Zastiga, and he wanted to go. Wedge said he was going, and Luke thought he could stow away on the transport he was taking. Luke hid behind a fuel tank to see Wedge board a small transport ship. Luke managed to get in the ship, and he hid in the cargo space. He made himself a small cot out of some of the cargo, and he drifted asleep.

V-V-V-V

Walker was asleep when a beeping noise awakened him. The pod had taken him across the galaxy, where Walker hoped he could find the Rebel Fleet. He looked on the radar to find a large amount of ships. "Hopefully this is the fleet." Walker muttered. He looked at the radar again and saw two small dots coming toward him. Walker turned around to look out to small window to see what was happening. He thought the window was fogged. He didn't see the Rebel Fleet. He saw the Imperial Fleet and the two dots that were coming at him were TIE Fighters. Walker was now a prisoner. But he was confident that he would escape. He was a Jedi Knight.

 **A/N Wow I lied. Okay so I didn't upload on May the 4** **th** **for a couple of personal reasons. I also didn't upload this chapter because after May the 4** **th** **I went to Disney (that season pass is legit) for my birthday. Yeah it was awesome, but now Mind of the Force is over** **. But the epilogue will be up soon (It'll be nice and long, trust me, unlike the Green 7 one) but be warned! The RoJ Sequel will not be out for a while because I have not even thought about it yet. Remember to Fav, Follow, and Review! May the Force be With You!**


	13. Chapter 13: Epilouge

All Courtney could see was darkness. She felt herself hit the floor of a hard, cold ground. She heard a lot of chatter and could tell she wasn't on Bespin. She felt cold and remembered she was in carbonite. She had carbon sickness. She felt large hands pick her up and push her back onto the ground a few feet away. She heard the slick, slimy movement of a Hutt, and she heard the screeches of a Kowakian money-lizard. She realized that she was on Tatooine. In Jabba's Palace. She heard the Hutt growl orders to his guards, and he started talking to her in Huttesse, "You're my slave now! A beautiful woman like you in my palace!" The whole palace roared with laughter, and Courtney tried to get up, but was forced down by the guards. "I have _special_ arrangements for you girl." Jabba jeered, "You will be a sign of my power. Take her to the cell." The guards picked her up and led her a long way, into a dark cell. They pushed her inside and the door slammed shut. She started feeling her way around the cell, and grabbed a foot. She heard a scream and almost fell over. "Sorry! I can't see." Courtney apologized. She heard the person mutter something in the Twi'lek language. Courtney knew some of the language, but only just. "What is your name?" Courtney asked in Twi'lek. "Oola." The girl responded. "Where are we Oola? What am I going to do?"

"We are in Jabba's Palace. You will be treated as his slave girl, like me, and will be forced to do so until you die." Courtney tried to picture everything around her in her mind. She imagined Oola as a Twi'lek and the cell like an Imperial prison cell. "What is your name?" Oola asked, still speaking Twi'lek. "My name is Courtney. Where are you from Oola?"

"I'm from Ryloth; that's where most slaves come from." The next few hours the girls chatted and got to know each other better. Courtney had noticed that the noise had died down, which probably meant everyone had gone to sleep. Oola said that she was going to go to sleep, and Courtney decided to do the same. She couldn't go to sleep and started to think about what would happen to her. _Will Walker rescue me?_ _Has everyone forgot about me?_ She thought of a lot of things and drifted off to sleep. The next morning she was awoken by the sound of the door. She opened her eyes and realized that she could see again. The guard, which was Gamorrean, dropped a tray of food on the ground. When he left, she looked down to see what she was wearing. She still wore what she had on Bespin, which it was all tattered and ripped, and she was barefoot and her hair was messy. She looked over to see Oola eating and they locked eyes. "Do you want some?" the green Twi'lek asked. Courtney grabbed some and took a bite. It was cold and tasted horrible. Courtney forced into her stomach and decided to go back to sleep. As soon as Courtney rested her head on a rock, she looked at Oola. She wore a fishnet garment with a collar around her neck. "Am I going to wear that?" Courtney asked. "No, you will wear something else." Oola answered, still eating. Courtney stayed awake for a few more hours, until Oola was called out of the cell. Courtney was now alone. She did get very bored, but made up games in her mind. She did eventually fall asleep, but was woken up by the Gamorrean guards. They led her to a different cell and she was pushed in. It was also dark, but the lights came on. On a table were some garments. Courtney picked them up and looked at them. It was a gaudy silver bikini. Courtney wanted to vomit, but held it back. She thought about her pride and self-esteem before she put this on, _"Walker will save me_." She thought. She took off her ripped dress and put on her slave outfit. Some stylists came in and did her makeup and hair. Her hair was in a braid, and they put a collar around her, but before she walked out, they gave her some sliver pumps to put on. After this experience, Courtney knew she would never wear silver again.

V-V-V-V

Walker was being pulled in by the tractor beam, and put his hand on his lightsaber. Walker knew he couldn't do anything in the small escape pod, so he sat there and watched. He grabbed a ration stick out and ate it. Walker made up a plan in his mind that would hopefully work. The pod was docked in the hangar, and Walker saw a large amount of guards pointing their guns at the small ship. Walker opened the hatch and put his hands up. "Woah guys, put your blasters down! We don't want anyone to get hurt, do we?" Walker's lightsaber was in his back pocket, and he was ready to use it. "Put down your weapons, Codbrun." The leading commander ordered. "Weapons? I have no weapons!" Walker actually had two: His E-33 blaster rifle and his lightsaber. Two stormtroopers came to pat him down, "Sir, we found two weapons." One of the searchers said. Walker smiled at the commander and turned around to start walking away. Two more stormtroopers ran over and tackled him to the ground. "Guys, you don't have to be so brutal." He was punched in the face, and he blacked out. He woke up hours later in a cell. Walker was still wearing his Jedi robes and he felt his back pocket. His weapons were gone and he was defenseless. He sat and waited for what seemed like hours, but did find out something about his cell. It was Force proof. Walker started looking for a small crack in the wall or some sort of hole. He found a camera and started tapping it. He was probably annoying someone like heck and making them go insane. After a few minutes of tapping on the camera, the door opened. An officer in a uniform walked in and said, "Hello Prisoner 5903, are you ready for interrogation?" Walker looked at his rank plate and realized that he was the head of the Star Destroyer. "My name is Walker Codbrun, I was born on Alderaan, and what else do you want about me?" Walker said. "Look Prisoner 5903," The cell door slammed shut, "you will answer all of my questions and I will get the answers I want. And if you don't, I'll send for an interrogation droid." Walker responded, "Ask away." "Where are your Rebel friends?" The officer asked coldly. Walker lied, "They're everywhere." The officer chuckled and asked again, "Where are they?" "They're on…" Walker paused and had to think for a moment, " They're on Illum. The main base is on Illum in a Jedi Temple." The officer wrote that down on a note pad and continued interrogation, with Walker lying every time. But the last question was bad. "Are you a Jedi?"

"What is your name?" Walker asked, trying to change the subject. "Captain Crete. Now answer my question." The officer harshly answered. Walker remembered what Obi-Wan did all those years ago. "You _will_ leave the cell with the door open."

"I-I will leave the cell with the door open." Captain Crete opened the cell door and left. Walker started to make his escape. But escaping an Imperial Star Destroyer wasn't easy. Walker would do it though.


End file.
